


Saving Dat Ass

by NightwingDiva



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson imagine, F/M, Nightwing Imagine, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva
Summary: Request:  Hello! Could you write a Nightwing x Reader piece please? Involving reader kicking serious butt and saving Nightwing’s hide as a new (but well trained because blackmail surprisingly works on Damian and there are some simply adorable pictures of him on reader’s phone..) vigilante? That would be the greatest, thank you! Have a fantabuloulistic day! Hey, Vigilante X Nightwing anon again. Just want to clarify, reader knows Nightwing is Dick Grayson and is dating him, but Nightwing does not know about the reader being a vigilante. All is revealed in the epic saving of his butt, lol. Thank you! :)





	Saving Dat Ass

“Robin, I’m at the location,” you say over your comm as you crawl through the vents of an old abandoned warehouse. Something Gotham has an abundance of. “I’m closing in on Nightwing’s signal, and I’m getting multiple thermal readings.”

“Y/N, do not engage until I get there. It’s too dangerous for you to take them on alone,” Damian says in your ear.

“And why is that? Are you doubting your training methods?” you ask with a sly smile as you push open a vent. You’re on the second level of the warehouse, and you hear voices from the open floor below you. Careful to make sure there aren’t any hostiles around, you crawl to the window that overlooks the lower level.

“Of course not!” Damian scoffs. “But you’ve only worked a few burglaries. You aren’t ready for Penguin’s henchmen.”

“We’ll see about that,” you say, already forming a course of action. Penguin’s henchmen have Nightwing tied to a chair and are interrogating him with their fists. The sight makes your stomach drop.   
“Thermal readings confirm eight hostiles. Robin, how far away are you?”

“Five, ten minutes tops.”

“Good. I’m going in,” you drop into a dark corner against Damian’s will.

“Ya comfortable enough to talk yet, Nightwing?” the largest brute gets extremely close to Dick’s face in an act of intimidation. “Them ropes not convincing enough?”

“Remind me to let my girlfriend give you lessons in tying people up,” Dick smirks at the brute, but you can see the pain in his face. You groan internally. Not only is he taunting them, but he’s joking about things that you’ve never done in your life. “This is nothing compared to some of her work—”

The brute punches Dick so hard the chair he’s stuck to topples over. Dick grimaces when the brute pulls his face up by the hair. “How about now, pretty bird?”

“She hits harder than you, too.”

“Sounds like you got yourself a little vixen. She tie you up and beat you often?”

“Nah. But she did give my brother a black eye once for jumping out and scaring her.”

“Well,” the brute says with a sadistic smile. “I guess I’ll have to find her and see what she’s made of.” Dick’s entire demeanor shifts from playful stalling to sheer rage.

Before Dick can make the situation worse for himself, you speak from the shadows. “Nightwing, you should know better than to spread rumors about Y/S/N. Here’s your chance to find out what she’s capable of.” You throw a batarang at the thug closest to you, disorienting him enough to allow you to push him into one of his buddies. The two bump heads and fall unconscious to the floor.

Three more of Penguin’s thugs run at you from opposite directions. You wait until the last minute to jump out of the way so that they all collide and knock themselves out. Another thug lunges at you, and you redirect his action once he’s in the air so that he tackles one of the henchmen close to you.

“Y/S/N! Y/S/N, behind you!” Dick struggles against the ropes holding him to the chair.

Before you comprehend what Dick had said, you find yourself pinned to the floor by what feels like a brick wall.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty one,” the thug who was beating Dick sneers at you. You try to keep a straight face and hide the panic rising in your throat. He’s too strong for you to escape like this. “I might like to keep you for myself—”

Suddenly the brute is lying beside you with an escrima stick next to his head.

“Nice aim,” you say in shock.

“I told you not to engage,” Damian says. You look up to see the Robin untying Dick from his chair. “But… I suppose you did well.”

Damian helps Dick to his feet, and you run to him and wrap your arms around him. “Don’t ever do something like that again! I can’t stand seeing you bruised and bloodied like this,” you look up at him.

“If it helps, I got the intel we needed,” Dick rubs your back. “And, is now a good time to ask when you started wearing a mask?”

“Damian trained me.”

“Damian?”

“Not willingly,” Damian mutters.

“A couple of pictures of a certain sleeping bird can really get him to cooperate,” you smirk at the look on Damian’s face when you showed him the pictures you had taken while he was asleep and snuggled up in your Disney Princess blanket.

Damian scoffs, apparently thinking of the same thing.

You turn your attention back to Dick. “I wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing before I told you. You’re not mad, are you?”

“I wouldn’t have made it much longer if you hadn’t shown up,” Dick dismisses the idea that he could possibly be upset over this. Relief suddenly washes over you.

“I’m so glad you’re not mad,” you say with a sigh.

“Mad? Y/N, you saved my ass! It and I are very grateful,” Dick smiles.

“I’ll save you and it anytime,” you smirk at him. “Because it is a very nice ass.”


End file.
